Goddess Etro
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: In the blink of death, she calls for you. Looking in his eyes, she knows she took it away with her death. Etro, why won't you help her with her death? Stella/Noctis
1. My life is gone

**~Goddess Etro~**

**Since Stella is suppose to be a 'tragic' character in FF Versus, this was what I pictured her death would be: beautiful and looking at the eyes of her enemy and beloved one last time.**

**Please Review! Critics are very appreciated!**

* * *

My hand touching the metallic steel of my rapier.

The flow of her power lifts me up.

Golden streaks of light illuminate my body.

I glide past the forgotten old ages,

Pausing at the present,

Stopping for the future.

Then I freeze.

Something hit me. Something cold.

What is it? What is it?

I look down. . . .

The color red is a color I hate the most.

Dripping away from the lifeless body, it moves smoothly off the pale skin.

I have the color red inside me.

It's pouring out.

I fall against the black pavement.

I hear the clatter of my weapon fall beside me.

Everything feels cold. Everything looks bleaker somehow. . . and more gray.

My eyes spot someone. Someone important.

**Blue eyes clash with violet.**

He kneels down slowly. I see the pain in his eyes.

I smiled, but everything hurts.

I see the emotions suppressed inside him.

'I'm sorry.' he says softly. 'I'm sorry.'

He chokes out the words.

I stop smiling and say,'You had to do it. You have. . . . nothing to be sorry for.'

His gloved hand caresses my face.

The warmth of his fingers comforts me from the cold.

I want to say it. I have to say it.

Before I'm gone. . . . please remember me.

Don't forget me. . . .

Remember all the good times we had. . . .

And I'll remember all the bad times for you.

His warmth is gone.

His eyes are still blue. . . . but it looks so cold and sharp.

I took it away.

I took it away again, didn't I?

Your humanity.

I took it away like last time.

Before he turns into someone else.

Someone I won't recognize.

I need to tell him! Before it's too late!

Hurry! Say it!

'Noctis. . . . I love. . . '

Then everything turned black.

_Goddess Etro. _

_Help me._


	2. After Death

**~Goddess Etro~**

_What happens after you die?_

_I've always wondered if I would see **Her** again._

_Lady Etro. . . accept me at your gate._

_I am a wandering soul waiting for a home._

I blink. . . I blink again.

Where am I?

Did I die?

Is this how it ends?

A pitch black inkiness is all I see.

What's that?

I see a light...

It's so beautiful!

I get up, no wait.

No, I'm not getting up at all.

I don't feel anything. I don't taste anything.

I can't see my body.

N-No. This can't be happening

I'm scared!

Etro! Etro where are you?

Something is wrong.

I turn my eyes everywhere.

Nothing. I see the same black inkiness and that light ahead of me.

Should I follow the light?

I hesitate.

The light ahead of me is urging me to follow it.

This might be a trap.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Nothing matters here. . .

My vision rushes towards that light.

I'm getting closer. . . . and closer.

Until. . . .

Pure whiteness. Brighter than pure snow.

The color hurts my eyes.

Oh, wait.

I don't feel anything here.

Irony at its best.

Am I in a room?

Is this a place?

Wait-I see someone!

Hello!

Can you see me?

I can't speak . . . . I can't hear my own voice.

This is frustrating.

The figure waves at me to come closer.

But...

I have to look back.

My vision widens for the first time and I see

A darkness zooming towards me.

N-no!

That can't be happening.

It can't end this way!

I rush towards the figure.

I see the curves of a mouth forming.

It smiles at me.

I don't know if it was fear that gripped me or that smile.

I see a hand.

I see a smile.

I see a small body in front of me.

Long, white hair and piercing blue eyes.

Eyes that remind me of him.

She smiles at me again.

'_Welcome. Home._'

The mouth says to me with that same smile.

The darkness behind me feels oppressing and suffocating.

Her small child-like hand reaches out to me.

Behind her, I see a black gate.

It slowly opens.

The same pure white I see right now is behind that door.

That gate.

But it's different.

The whiteness is glowing.

My hearing is back.

Giggles, laughter, and shouts of happiness are behind that gate.

That door.

I see my hand...

My body is back!

The figure smiles at me once again.

'_Lady. Etro. Is. Waiting. For. You.'_

I feel uplifted.

I feel so free.

I smile back at her.

Her hand reaches out to me.

And I take it.

The darkness is pushed back.

As I walk towards that gate.

I know that the darkness was my past.

My life is over.

My new life is here.

As I stepped over the gate.

My grip on her hand is gone.

I look around.

She's gone.

Am I finally alone?

I gasp.

It can't be. . . . .

I see _Her_.

She is as wonderful and beautiful as I imagined her to be!

The feeling of freedom finally grips me in my heart.

Everything is gone.

I'm finally home.

The Goddess smiles at me.

_**Welcome back, my child.**_


End file.
